divine_sisterfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Sister (Channel)
The Divine Sister YouTube Channel is a channel owned by Valindra. The first video released was titled "Roblox TOUR OF LGBTQ+ Church! (The Sister's Order)" where Valindra gives a tour of the top of the mountain of the game she is currently within. It is likely that the map/game is some version of Valensia due to its appearance. Within the video she blames the illness of the people bedded around the church on homophobia. Whether this is the start of the 'demon disease'(See how to Survive De Pride Isles) is unknown. The next video "ROBLOX PLASTIC SURGERY AT LGBTQ+ CHURCH" seems to take place at the norther church, due to the different building and the model of it possessing a 'lava pit' as well as a rainbow kited cross. Within this video Valindra and Eve preform 'plastic surgery' on mxsiee. While the real mxsiee was killed in surgery and buried out in the snow, it is unknown who the new mxsiee that walks out of the 'gay ward' truly is. The third video on the channel is "ROBLOX BIRTH OF GAY JESUS". On an unknown map, actors protray an altered version of the birth of Jesus (with Abraham being abused by his wife, Mary going swimming and then later chased down by a chicken(It is unlikely any sort of high heels existed until sometime between the late 1800s to maybe even late 1900s), Jesus technically being born twice, and Mary throwing a fit about where they end up staying (within the bible they were poor and lacked any money for anywhere else)). The video "ROBLOX PRETTY WOMAN INTERVIEW" is one of the more unusual of the videos on the channel. It starts off with Valindra starting out a news cast, with Forrk in Indonesia (she was most likely on a survive the disaster type of map). Then after Forrk is injured from a tornado (Forrk and Valindra call it a hurricane), the video cuts to Valindra in disguise and talking to one of the prostitutes(Valindra says hoes, while the caption bellow her says 'Stripper Hunt') within the game Mad City. After almost being shot (since Valindra pulls out a knife, causing Felashiona to pull out a gun in self defense), she interviews Felashiona when a car comes up. It is not long before the police appear and the two are arrested.the film then cuts back to Forrk who seems to be doing a global weather forecast. However Forrk is instead telling people in different parts of the world that they are going to die for being 'homophobic', from storm surges, freezing and wild fires. Before starting the Australia forecast, the projector breaks, showing scenes that seems to have occured with Valindra/Alovia, Martina Hope and Tiffany Lux, with Forrk freaking out about it, screaming that someone has to fix it, and that someone is going to be fired. Among these scenes are Alovia seeming to have a picture taken, Alovia, Tiffany and two unknown females appearing to have some sort of photo shoot (the context is unknown but sparkles are present within the picture), Alovia standing over Martina, who is laying on the ground (it is unknown if this is before or after her death, but she does not appear in any other images), a bunch of unknown individuals standing within a room with a portrayal of Jesus on an upside down cross on fire, nuns with guns, Alovia alone in a hallway in what appears to be lingerie, a mountain/volcano (possibly where people were being sacrificed), A giant Tiffany Lux on the top of the Valensia church, Alovia standing before the destruction of the roof of the church, Alovia and one other individual (most likely Tiffany due to the glasses and outfit matching her character model). After that last image is shown the projector seems to be fixed, and the video concludes soon after. The fifth video on the channel is a trailer for Qweerial, showing shots around the island along with scenes of cannibal attacks at night. After that was the video "Roblox Fall of The Sister's Order" which shows the group, including Valindra and Eve celebrating the group reaching 10K members. Soon after their group was shut down, which is portrayed with bombs within the video. While the video makes it seem like they were banned for supporting LGBT+, it was most likely shut down for inappropriate content (lots of blood), potential portrayal of nudity, inappropriate clothing within their group store, reports of bulling (which the Noobs Order brought to light), exploiters, and several other things that would be against the ToS of roblox. The one after that was a trailer for De Pride Isle Sanatorium, which used video clips from the Qweerial Isles Asylum Paradise trailer. After The Sister’s Order fall, the second video released was that of an interview. The video after that was a video of Valindra interviewing Mauvique about them being the sole survivor of the bombing in the village, and the death of this two mothers. After "Survivor of a Homophobic Attack!", the next video came out. It was about a gay man who was tortured into being straight. In the video, Cantrelate, Valindra and Mauvique make him remember by forcing water down his throat, essentially water boarding him, before knocking him out with a holy stick once he/she (since the man is revealed to be trans) recalls her past. The currently final one on their channel is Called "Roblox Transtasic". In this video a trans woman attempts to board a life boat reserved for woman and children. She is stoped by a man who realized that they were born male, in which the man's sister steps in to call out the trans woman. After insulting the man's sister, the man picks up the trans woman and begins to throw her off the boat, however he slips and the both of them fall into the water, the two of them drowning soon after. After many years, the duo resurface from the water, frozen. A nurse named Rachie finds the duo and mistakes them for an ice sculpture, bringing it back to the porch of the asylum. Valindra complements the statue (ignorant of how the 'statue' came into being) while a nurse is nailing a live flamingo into the ground. That night a wolf in a wig appears and comforts the poor flamingo who is trapped in place in the rain. Valindra now makes fake birthday live streams recorded on January 14th, 2020 on different days. Trivia * If you subscribe to the channel, you can go to Divine Sister's Member Ranking, made by 1Crumb. * Subscribers get to choose between an LGBTQ+ Islander and an Islander in the new group. * Old subsrcibers got to choose between an LGBTQ+ Islander and a Church Islander. Category:Divine Sister Disambiguation Category:Channels